


Who Spiked the Punch?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for prompt, punch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - punch or punchbowl or mulled wine prompt





	Who Spiked the Punch?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/punchbowl_zpsnst0re8v.jpg.html)


End file.
